Cuentale, Por favor
by Zhines-1984
Summary: Capitulo de aclaracion, Y POR SU PUESTO EL SEXTO CAPITULO, (Los problemas de la Lechuza y El Melodrama entre H&Hr...
1. Capitulo 1: AMOR, OCULTO, AMOR

ACLARATORIA: ESTE FIC ES CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL 5TO LIBRO. TAMBIÉN SE ADVIERTE QUE ES UN H&Hr.  
  
AHORA SI LA HISTORIA (XP)  
  
CUÉNTALE  
  
Capitulo 1 Amor, Oculto, Amor  
  
Voldemort fue derrotado, Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen veinticinco años. Harry y Hermione trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Aurores, Harry es el Jefe del departamento y Hermione es su mano derecha. Ron por su parte trabaja en San Mugo, es medimago.  
  
Harry no tiene a "nadie" sentimentalmente; Ron y Hermione tienen una relación sentimental, pero no todo es color de rosas y los sentimientos no son lo que parece...  
  
Harry, ¿me estas oyendo?  
  
Si Ron clara que te escucho, sigue, sigue- dice Harry tranquilamente, mientras Ron lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
No, no, no, tu no me estas escuchando, hay Harry, tu como que estas enamorado!!!- dijo Ron con cierta picardía, Harry se puso muy rojo, y Hermione por una extraña razón también se puso así, así que intervino  
  
No Ron, como va a ser eso!, simplemente Harry esta algo conmocionado con lo de los nuevos Aurores, son un terrible desastre!!!  
  
Bueno si tu lo dices, amor – dijo el dándole un beso, en el cual Harry miraba hacia otro lado  
  
Si, bueno, - dijo ella cortándolo – me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar a casa de mis papas, y luego voy casa nos vemos – le dio un rápido beso a Ron  
  
Adiós – dijo el  
  
Adiós Harry nos vemos mañana en la oficina – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y le dijo al oído – nos vemos a las cinco  
  
Ok, nos vemos Hermi  
  
"Se Que No Es Tan Fácil Simular Cuando Estamos Frente A El  
  
Se Nos Escapan Las Miradas No Encontramos Que Hacer  
  
Fingimos Un Hasta Mañana, Y Al Márchanos A La Vez  
  
Nos Encontramos En Las Puertas De Un Pequeño Hotel"  
  
En la esquina de una transitada calle muggle, esta un chico de cabello negro, muy revuelto, estatura media, un cuerpo bien formado, ojos verdes, y con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente  
  
Harry – el volteo y se encontró con una mirada color miel, en cuestión de algunos segundos ambos ya están unidos por un largo y apasionante beso  
  
Hermi, - le decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro – ¿no tuviste ningún problema?  
  
No, para nada  
  
Hoy casi nos pillan, pero menos mal que pensaste en lo de lo nuevos Aurores, si no, no hubiera sabido que hacer  
  
Si, pero tenemos que estar con mucho cuidado Harry, lo de hoy fue pura suerte  
  
Tienes razón, bueno vamos – y ambos se acercaron hacia la puertas de un pequeño, pero hermoso hotel, que había en esa calle. Se registraron, luego fueron a su habitación y Hermione empezó a hablar  
  
Harry, te encuentras bien, te veo muy nervioso, mas de lo normal  
  
Es que tengo, miedo de que nos descubran, pero no se como le podemos decir, que tu y yo tenemos algo  
  
Escúchame, nosotros nos queremos, y eso es lo que nos debe importar ahora  
  
Si tienes razón – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, para luego empezar a besarla con mucha pasión, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, ella por su parte, con una mano le tomo por la cabeza, y con la otra metía su mano dentro de la camisa de el. Harry con sus manos le quitaba poco a poco la blusa, para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quitaba el sostén, haciéndose los besos mas apasionados y bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos; ella ya le había liberado de su camisa, allí mientras hacían este fueron avanzando hasta la cama, Hermione le logro quitar el pantalón a Harry y el la falda a ella. Se siguieron besando, abrasando y haciendo caricias durante un buen rato, para luego quitarse lo poco que les quedaba de ropa, y pasar a sentir un gran placer cuando Harry se introduce en ella, ambos se mueven al mismo ritmo, haciéndolo cada vez mas rápido, mientras que sus corazones se ponen a mil, envueltos en besos que los excita aun mas, ya no son los mismos niños que se conocieron, en el expreso de Hogwarts, ahora son unos adultos, que se aman con mucha fuerza, pasión y amor, pero por obras del destino se dieron cuenta de esto un poco tarde cuando Hermione ya tenia una relación con Ron. Siendo ese su Amor, Oculto, Amor  
  
**********************************************  
  
Holas a todos, esta nueva historia, es basada en una canción de Nino, "Cuéntale", espero que sea de su agrado, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo.  
  
Para los que lean "Harry Potter y La Lucha", pronto actualizare el 3er capitulo, pero estoy haciéndolo mas largo y mas interesante para ustedes.  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Atte. Hedwig_LLC crylsk@hotmail.com 


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿POR QUE NO FUISTE EL PRIMER...

Capitulo 2 ¿Por qué no fuiste el primero en mi vida?  
  
Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, otra vez estar delante de la gente, disimulando su amor delante de todos, sobre todo delante de Ron. Harry Había llevado a Hermione a casa de sus padres a eso de las 12 de la noche. Su madre era muy compresiva y era la única persona que sabia de la relación entre ellos dos, y los apoyaba, por una razón: Ron rara vez trataba a Hermione bien, siempre la trataba como un juguete, se divertía, y luego lo dejaba botado por ahí, y ella terminaba siempre llorando, al lado de Harry. A el le daba mucha rabia de cómo su amigo trataba a Hermione, el siempre la consolaba y le daba ánimos, y sin darse cuenta el se fue enamorando de ella, y ella de el. Pero el no sabia como decirle a Ron, aunque fuera un desgraciado con Hermione, que el era mas que su amigo.  
  
Se Que Tu Vida Con El Es Un Infierno Total  
  
Te Amarga El Alma, Y En Silencio Tu Rompes A Llorar  
  
Como Quisiera Que El Supiera Toda La Verdad  
  
Que Has Conocido El Amor Conmigo  
  
hola, Harry!, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?  
  
Muy bien Hermione,¿sabes precisamente estaba pensando en ti?  
  
En serio, um, ok. – Hermione se levanto un poco el cabello inconscientemente, y Harry vio un pequeño moretón en su cuello  
  
Hermione ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando la zona –  
  
No, nada, es solo que – estaba muy nerviosa – me cai.... Esta mañana... en la ducha  
  
Hermione Granger, tú no me engañas, ese moretón es de un puño...  
  
No, Harry, en serio me caí...  
  
Ron te volvió a golpear, esta vez si se paso – dijo yendo hacia la chimenea y tomando polvos flu –  
  
No Harry, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, el lo hizo por que llegue tarde a casa  
  
No Hermione, el no tiene porque tratarte así, yo nunca te trataría así  
  
Harry, pero tu!, tu no... eres mi... pareja formal... - dijo muy bajo, Harry se quedo en silencio, no tenia replica para eso –  
  
Lo siento, disculpa mi estupidez  
  
No te preocupes, lo único que lamento es que ¿Por qué no fuiste el primero en mi vida?  
  
Ya habían pasado dos meses de este incidente, Ron Había tenido que salir a un congreso de medímagos en Latinoamérica, y se ausentaría por tres meses, cosa que a Harry y Hermione los ponía muy felices. Pero a Harry siempre tenía en la cabeza que estaba haciendo mal, estando con la mujer de su mejor amigo, y tenía miedo de cómo reaccionara este al enterarse que lo habían estado traicionando durante 2 años.  
  
Era viernes por la noche, los dos estaban cenando muy amenamente hasta que Hermione se mareo, se levanto y al caminar se desmayo  
  
- Hermione!!! – Harry se lanzo sobre ella – Hermione, despierta – decía zarandeándola  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Holas, mis queridos lectores, lamento el retraso, pero es que me he dado unas largas vacaciones en la Isla de Margarita (Queda en Venezuela), bueno el hecho es que ya regrese y vengo con nuevas ideas para el fic. Se que esta corto pero era una idea que tuve de repente, espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Nos Vemos en el Próximo capitulo  
  
Atte.  
  
Hedwig_LLC  
  
crylsk@hotmail.com 


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿ES VERDAD?

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Disclaimer 2: el personaje de Janet Granger, si me pertenece y por su puesto la historia también me pertenece**

£¥§§¥£

Capitulo 3 ¿Es Verdad?  
  
Hermione – murmuraba Harry sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital, mientras esperaba (valga la redundancia) a que algún medico le diera alguna explicación de lo que le pasaba a Hermione 

- Sr. Potter – dijo un medico saliendo de la sala de enfrente

- Si, ¿que paso?, ¿que tiene Hermione? – dijo atropelladamente- Calma, calma, ella esta bien, solo esta un poco débil pero es debido a su estado – dijo sonriente el medico

- ¿Qué quiere decir con su estado? – dijo Harry ligeramente alterado –

- Que la señorita Granger esta embarazada, ¡felicitaciones! – dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harry con un terrible lió mental,

- Embarazada, embarazada – se repetía Harry dando pasos de aquí y all****

- si, sigues así, vas abrir un hueco en el piso – dijo Hermione sonriente saliendo de la sala - ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?, ¿te dijo algo malo el medico? – cambiando su cara a preocupación****

- No, no dijo, nada malo, solo que (comprobó que estaba muy nervioso y no podía decirle que ella estaba embarazada), que … necesitas mucho descanso por que… por que estas algo débil, debes recuperarte – dijo muy nervioso****

- ¿Por qué siento que me escondes algo? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y la esquivaba –****

- no, yo no te escondo nada – de repente su uñas eran muy interesantes – ****

- Harry, te conozco, hiciste lo mismo cuando no pásate el TIMO de adivinación, y no querías que yo me enterara…****

- Por que tu me ibas a regañar****

- Ves lo que te digo, venga, dime que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado ****

- No, no es nada en serio – dijo mirándola fugazmente a los ojos****

- Ok, ok no te insisto mas****

- Larguémonos de aquí, no me gustan mucho los hospitales****

- Tanto, que te la pasabas en la enfermería de la escuela todo el tiempo – dijo ella entre risitas****

- Si, ya entend

Salieron del hospital, y fueron a la casa de los padres de Hermione; allí los recibió Janet, la madre de Hermione.

- Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos aquí tan temprano?, ¿acaso no iban a cenar y después de rumba?

- Si, ese era el plan original, hasta que me dio un yeyo, en plena cena y Harry termino llevándome al hospital en vez de una discoteca

- Pero, ¿que te dio?, ¿estas bien?, ¿necesitas algo?, quieres que… - Harry la interrumpi

- Solo necesita descanso, tiene demasiado estrés – dijo mirando a Janet de manera significativa

- Bueno entonces, subes ahora mismo y te acuestas a dormir jovencita

- hay mama, no es para tanto

- no, no hay discusión, vamos, vamos para arriba

- ok – dijo ella con resignación – adiós Harry nos vemos mañana

- si, hasta mañana, yo te recojo como al mediodía – dijo despidiéndose con un beso, Hermione subió las escaleras, y Janet se llevo a Harry a la cocina

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – soltó, yendo directamente al grano

- bueno, es que algo difícil de explicar

- ¿es algo malo?

- Bueno, no exactamente, depende del punto de vista que se vea

- Explícate, porque no estoy entendiendo nada, de nada

- Bueno para empezar es un problema de nueve meses – dijo de carrera

- ¿Qué, que? – exclamo palideciendo

- bueno, es que vas hacer abuela

- ay, madre – en ese momento escucharon que algo pesado golpeaba la puerta, fueron hacia ella, y al abrirla encontraron a:

- ¡Hermione! – Harry la recogió y la subió por las escaleras y Janet que iba detrás, dijo:

- ella, no lo sabia, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Pregunto el muy sarcástico

- lo supuse – Harry la llevo hasta la cama y la acost

- solo se desmayo, por la noticia – dijo viendo solo a Hermione

- Harry, se que te preocupan ahora otras cosas, pero, ¿como vas hacer con Ron?

- No lo se, todo esto es muy complicado, el es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, no se como va a reaccionar cuando se entere

- Yo te digo sinceramente, me importa un bledo como se lo tome el, con tal de que ustedes dos, digo, ustedes tres estén bien

- Yo no he hecho nada aún, por que Hermione me lo ha pedido, pero yo creo que en realidad, yo no le he hecho por cobardía de…

- Nada de eso, Harry , tu eres muy valiente, tu salvaste a Hermione de Voldemort, tu haz hecho muchas cosas, que muchos jamás harán

- Janet, el valor no solo es el hecho de enfrentarse a un ser peligroso, vencerlo, y salir vivo, creo que también es el hecho de poder enfrentarse a los problemas que uno pueda tener, y yo no soy capaz de enfrentar a Ron

- Tranquilo, hallaras la manera de decirlo, y veras que no eres ningún cobarde – se quedaron un momento en silencio

- Harry – dijo Hermione muy débilmente

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

- Harry, quiero que me respondas algo y no me mientas

- Si, dime, lo que sea

- ¿estoy embarazada?

- Hermione, no es hora de hablar, descansa y mañana hablamos

- No, mama, yo tengo derecho a saber – se giro hacia Harry y le dijo – ¿es verdad?

- Si, es verdad, Hermione, creo que es hora de que te apartes de Ron, que ya hay otro en tu corazón

- Pero, Harry, si Ron sabe que eres tu, te va matar

- No tiene porque saber que es Harry

- Pero eso seria un acto de cobardía Janet

- Lo que trato de decir, es que todavía no tiene que saber eres tu, con el tiempo se lo dirán, y aunque sea un desgraciado, no seria bueno decírselo de una…

_Y Cuéntale Que Hay Otro Ya En Su Lugar _

_Y Cuéntale Que Nos Amamos Cuando El No Esta _

_Y Cuéntale Que No Has Sentido Con El Lo Que Conmigo _

_Pero No Le Digas Que Quien Te Hace El Amor _

_Es Su Mejor Amigo_

£¥§§¥£

_**Holas, otra vez estoy aquí pidiendo disculpas por gran retraso, y de paso excusarme por el capitulo anterior, el cual estuvo extremadamente corto (apenas una hojita chiquita), pero bueno eso fue un pequeño corto circuito que hubo, pero bueno, por lo menos explica una parte de la historia. Ahora que he salido de clases (gracias a dios) y de paso vuelvo a tener Internet (otra vez: gracias a dios), le estoy poniendo empeño a mis dos fics, (este y el de HP y La lucha), y para empezar estoy empezando por poner capítulos mas largos. Este fic no es muy largo, pero pondré empeño en hacerlo emocionante, ya que la historia es algo que le paso a unos amigos míos. Lo siguiente es que actualizare por lo menos una vez a la semana....  
  
Lo único que les pido, son Reviews, aunque sea, uno para saber si siguen la historia...  
  
Para quienes siguen "Harry Potter y La Lucha", el 4to capitulo ya muy adelantado, solo que lo estoy haciendo mucho mas largo de lo normal, así que no se preocupen que ese fic si que será largo, extendido y entretenido...  
  
Bueno hasta aquí la cháchara, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atte. Hedwig "La Lechucita Caraqueña"  
  
Caracas, 5 de Julio de 2004 Hora: 2:42 am**_


	4. Capitulo 4: VERDADES, DOLOROSAS VERDADES

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2: el personaje de Janet Granger, si me pertenece y por su puesto la historia también me pertenece**

£¥§§¥£

**Capitulo 4**

**Verdades, Dolorosas Verdades**

_Como Quisiera Que El Supiera Toda La Verdad_

_Decirle Que Entre Tu Y Yo Hay Mucho Mas Que Amistad_

_Se Que Tu Vida Con El Es Un Infierno Total_

_El Tiempo Pasa Y Este Amor Va Creciendo Más Y Más_

_Se Nos Acaban Las Excusas Para Vernos Y Hablar_

_Como Quisiera Que El Supiera Toda La Verdad_

_Decirle Que Entre Tu Y Yo Hay Mucho Mas Que Amistad_

_Se Que Tu Vida Con El Es Un Infierno Total_

_Te Amarga El Alma, Y En Silencio Tu Rompes A Llorar_

_Si Encuentras Fuerzas Por Favor Dile Toda La Verdad_

_Que Has Conocido El Amor Conmigo_

- Al parecer todo va bien, el bebe tiene dos meses de gestación, y todo en su desarrollo va correctamente

- En serio, de verdad – pregunto Harry nerviosamente; habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione y su madre se enteraron de la noticia, y por recomendación de Janet, Hermione se estaba revisando con un medico, y por precaución de que fueran a reconocer a Harry, estaban en una clínica muggle

- Si, no se preocupe, todo esta correctamente – les dijo sonriendo – tranquilo, esos nervios son normales con padres primerizos, pero le aseguro que no hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno ahora los dejo, tengo otros pacientes que atender, buenos días a ambos –dijo cerrando la puerta

- Lo ves, Harry, todo esta bien

- Si

Salieron de allí, y fueron a casa de Janet, para darle las noticias de cómo iba el embarazo; ellos se estaban preparando para el regreso de Ron, el llegaba en 2 semanas y tenían planeado decirle todo a Ron.

Durante ese tiempo Harry y Hermione aprovecharon su tiempo al máximo para estar juntos, de hecho estaban tan emocionados con lo del bebe, que ya habían comprado ropita de bebe, buscado nombres y hasta habían hecho una apuesta de si era un niño o una niña.

Ya había llegado el día del regreso de Ron, y Harry tenia un pequeño desacuerdo con Hermione

- Hermione, yo creo que seria mejor que yo me quedara, no seria bueno que le digas a Ron que lo vas dejar y tu estés sola

- No, Harry, yo quiero enfrentar esto YO sola, es algo de lo que me debo de ocupar yo, entiende

- Si, yo lo entiendo, pero lo que también entiendo y comprendo, es que Ron es muy violento, y se lo puede tomar muy mal

- Escúchame, yo puedo defenderme de Ron, soy una persona completamente capacita para enfrentarme a cualquier persona, inclusive a Ron

- Eso también lo entiendo, pero en tu estado, es diferente

- Harry no soy una inútil

- No, me niego a irme - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- No me dejas otra opción – y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo – _Petrificus Totalus – _el cayo en el piso, con manos y pies juntos a su cuerpo, Hermione lo levito hasta la chimenea, tomo polvos flu y antes de echarlos le dijo

- Harry, se que estas molesto, pero tienes que entender que esto lo debo hacer yo sola, y no te preocupes esta noche dormiré en casa de mama, ok – luego lanzo los polvos y grito: _Prongs Homes, _y lanzo a Harry a la chimenea. A los cinco minutos llego Ron, apareciéndose en medio de la sala

- Ron, ¿Cómo te fue, como estuvo todo?

- Bien, a decir verdad, hubo de todo, oye, ¿y porque están esas maletas en el pasillo? – dijo con voz autoritaria

- Bueno, Ron, a decir verdad, estaba esperando a que llegaras, para poder irme

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

- Ron, no podemos seguir con esta farsa

- FARSA, ¿Qué QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? – dijo con voz peligrosa

- Ron, lo que te quiero decir, es que esto se acabo, hace tiempo que lo nuestro se murió, ya no existe

- ESO NO ES CIERTO – alcanzo a Hermione y le dio un golpe en la cara que la dejo inconsciente…

- Janet, no puedo esperar mas ya debería haber llegado - Harry no hacia mas que dar vueltas por toda la sala, mareando a la pobre Janet; Eran mas de las 8 de la noche, y Hermione no aparecía

- Espera yo voy contigo – cuando vio que Harry salía decidido hacia la chimenea, hacia la casa de Ron, al llegar a la casa vieron a Ron tirado en el sofá, con una botella en la mano

- Harry, hermano, menos mal que llegaste – dijo el, estaba muy ebrio

- Ron, ¿que ha pasado?, ¿porque estas así?, ¿donde esta Hermione?

- ¡Esa! , esa esta arriba, ¡la muy perra me quiere dejar!

- ¡No insultes a mi hija!, ¡Desgraciado! – grito Janet muy enfadada

- ¡Es una perra!, apenas llegue me dijo que me dejaba

- eso te mereces, maldito desgraciado

- Janet, Ronald, ya basta los dos, compórtense – ambos dejaron de discutir - ahora voy a buscar a Hermione

- NO, ella se queda aqu

- Ella se va con nosotros y punto

- No ella se queda – saco su varita – _Expelliarmus – _pero Harry reacciono a tiempo – P_rotego – _luego desarmo a Ron, el cual al ya no tener varita, se le fue a Harry encima, a punta de golpes, y Janet para ayudar a Harry, le reventó a Ron un jarrón en la cabeza

- Gracias

- De nada – dijo ella muy satisfecha de su trabajo, dejaron a Ron tirado en el sofá y fueron a buscar a Hermione; estaba tirada en la cama, y en la cara se le veía un gran hematoma

- ¡Ese maldito, desgraciado me las va a pagar! – exclamo Harry muy furioso, salio de la habitación y fue directo hacia donde estaba Ron, el cual ya se encontraba de camino al cuarto; Harry apenas lo vio, le dio un golpe en la cara que lo tumbo, luego lo levanto por la camisa y lo arrecosto contra la pared

- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla?

- ¡Lo hago, por que es mi mujer! Y me da la gana – lo que logro fue que Harry lo golpeara en el estomago tres veces mas con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra lo tomaba de la camisa

- ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS! Vuelvas a tocarla desgraciado – y lo lanzo al piso

- tu no tienes por que defenderla, es una perra, y no voy a dejar que se vaya de aqu

- ella se va conmigo, ahora mismo

- no se va, ella me pertenece – Harry lo volvió a levantar y le dio otro golpe en el estomago

- ¡ella no es un objeto, ella no te pertenece Weasley! – en ese momento aparecieron por la chimenea los gemelos, y Arthur Weasley

- ¡Que diablos esta pasando aquí! – exclamo Arthur viendo que Harry tenia una expresión de rabia, odio, y tristeza en el rostro, y aun tenia a Ron agarrado de la camisa, y esta estaba llena de sangre, (de Hermione… )

- pues que el desgraciado de su hijo ha golpeado a mi hija – exclamo Janet parada en el principio de las escaleras mirando a los Weasley con mucha rabia

- ¡el no haría nunca eso! – exclamaron los gemelos

- no me importa que diablos piensan ustedes – se dirigió a Harry – sube porque nos vamos – Harry fue a la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a alguno de los Weasley, tomo a Hermione en brazos, agarro una sabana y la cubrió, y Janet acomodo su rostro para que quedara oculto en el pecho de Harry, bajaron las escaleras, Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita y encogió las maletas y Janet las tomo junto con la varita de Hermione, se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta y la abrió y se volvió hacia Harry para que saliera de allí, pero antes de salir se dirigió al señor Weasley

- será mejor que le busque un buen abogado a Ron, porque lo voy a denunciar por violencia domestica

- pero ¿que le ha hecho a Hermione? – pregunto preocupado

- esto – y descubrió un poco el rostro de Hermione el cual ya mostraba gran parte del hematoma de los golpes de Ron

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamo muy alarmado. Harry salio de allí, hacia la calle en el cual ya estaba Janet esperando junto a un taxi, el cual ella había llamado por su celular. De allí se dirigieron hacia la clínica donde Hermione se estaba chequeando su embarazo, para que la revisaran…

£¥§§¥£

_Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen otro capitulo de "Cuentale, por favor"; como ven en cierta manera le tengo un poco de manía a Ron **(Hedwig vuela alto para que sus fans no le caigan a golpes como lo hizo Harry contra Ron), **ya se esta aclarando parte importante de la historia, pero aun queda mucho que contar…_

_Ahora respondo a algunos Reviews:_

**_Clow Riusaky_**_: holas, como andas, tu??. Bueno espero que este capitulo te agrade, ya que tiene un poquito de mi lado salvaje, (ese que tienen todos los del signo leo), te agradezco que lo sigas. Respecto a lo otro,(lo que mandaste por mail) aun no lo he leído, dentro de un rato lo hago, y te envió la respuesta por mail, si quieres agrégame al MSN. Nos vemos besitos…_

**_Monik:_**_ hola, como ves no me tarde tanto con el capitulo 4, y los siguientes tardare mas o menos lo mismo, y así no te voy a tener en ascuas. Lo que dices de Ron es cierto, en el fic es un cabrón en todo el sentido de la palabra, en este capitulo mucho mas, pero por lo menos obtiene su merecido por parte de Harry, (Gancho de derecha, gancho de izquierda, un, dos, tres), aun Ron no se entera de lo de Harry y Hermione, pero si esto se lo tomo así, imaginate como se lo va tomar cuando lo sepa todo. Gracias por seguir la historia_

___Bueno solo espero sus opiniones ya sea por reviews o por mail_

**_Viernes 9 de Julio de 2004, _****_Caracas - Venezuela_**

_**Hora: 9:20 pm **_

****


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿POR QUE?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Disclaimer 2: el personaje de Janet Granger, si me pertenece y por su puesto la historia también me pertenece

£¥§§¥£ 

Capitulo 5

¿Por qué?

- Hermione, se encuentra perfectamente, solo esta algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido, pero, no esta en peligro ni nada, no tienes de que preocuparte Harry

- Gracias Neville, no sabes cuanto me alegra que este bien

- Oye Harry, respecto a lo que paso, con Ron, si necesitas ayuda para presentar pruebas en su contra, no dudes en acudir a mi

- Gracias

- De nada, aunque aun no entiendo que le paso a Ron, se que el siempre ha sido de poca paciencia y esas cosas, pero llegar al extremo de golpear a Hermione

- Eso es algo, que nos extraña a todos, nunca creí que Ron pudiera llegar a ese extremo

- Bueno, menos mal que Hermione te tiene a ti, eres como su ángel guardián

- Yo diría que mas que eso…

Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando llegaron a la casa de Janet; Harry trataba a Hermione como a una reina, no dejaba que hiciera nada.

- Harry, creo que yo puedo valerme sola, no tienes que hacer todo por mi

- No, no, no, tu te quedas acostada y punto, por cierto mañana empezaras a trabajar en la sección administrativa

- ¿Qué?, no, yo voy a seguir en mi sección

- no, en tu estado no es bueno que estés expuesta al peligro, y lo vas hacer quieras o no

- y si no lo hago, ¿que?

- Entonces, estarás despedida

- Eso es chantaje

- No, yo lo llamo a ser el jefe

- Ya chicos, suficiente, tenemos otras cosas de que hablar – dijo Janet por encima de su voces

- Y como de que será – dijo Hermione aunque ya sabia a que se refería su madre

- Pues, que mañana tu iras con Harry a poner la denuncia en contra del tal Ronald

- Eso es algo que tenemos que discutir aun

- Hermione, hay que hacerlo, Ron te ha golpeado muchas veces, esto no puede seguir as

- Pero, Harry, entiende que eso el no lo puede controlar, el lo que necesita es ayuda…

- No Hermione el lo que necesita es escarmiento

- Mama, no, Ron siempre fue muy impulsivo y muy terco y bruto a veces, pero, entiende, para el esto no es fácil

- Y tu que dices Harry

- Yo creo, que hay que hacer lo que dice Hermione, darle otra oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, el es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, ya lo he traicionado al quitarle a Hermione, no quisiera hacer algo mas, y… - lo pensó un momento – creo que Hermione tiene razón

- Gracias, Harry

- Pero ten en cuenta algo, si Ron te toca aunque sea un solo cabello, te juro por la tumba de mis padres que lamentara haber nacido

_ Cuéntale De Nuestra Historia _

_Que Soy Yo Quien Vive En Tu Memoria _

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente, y Harry y Hermione estaban dispuestos a contarle todo a Ron, en cuanto el volviera, pues según se enteraron, había salido de viaje y volvería pronto…

- Bueno, tengo que comprar algo para la cena, pues quiero hacer algo diferente para comer – dijo Janet a eso de las 3 de la tarde

- Pues, por que no compras también chocolate, ya sabes el que traen de Venezuela (N/A: ¡Me encanta el chocolate de mi país!) – dijo Hermione

- Creo que ya tienes antojos – dijo Harry muy divertido

- Pues entonces es tu deber ir comprarme lo que se me antoje, pues recuerda que eres el responsable de esto

- Ok, te voy a comprar los chocolates – dijo Harry

Lo que no sabían Janet ni Harry, era que Hermione quería quedarse sola, para poder ir a su antigua casa para buscar cosas que se le quedaron, y no quería sobreprotección

- Creo que es todo – decía Hermione media hora después, se había ido por la chimenea para evitar caminar hasta allá y ahorrar tiempo, y por que no podía aparecerse debido a su estado. Bajo la primera caja a la sal regreso a buscar una bolsita pero a la mitad de las escaleras ve a Ron, este esta algo mas calmado pero aun esta algo enojado y triste, Hermione lo ve con una mirada de miedo y de tristeza a ver a su amigo as

- Ron, no sabia que estuvieras aquí, pensé que estabas de viaje

- No, no lo estaba solo dije eso para tener tiempo de pensar

- Oye disculpa, si te molesto, solo venia a recoger algunas cosas que olvide – dijo ella empezando a bajar las escaleras

- Espera – la tomo del brazo – solo quiero saber algo

Hermione no dijo nada solo lo miro

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?

- Ron ya te lo dije el otro día, esto ya no funciona

- Eso lo se, pero debes tener una razón para dejar de quererme

- Para empezar – tomo aire – tu trato hacia mi no ha sido muy bueno como lo podrás imaginar, aparte creo que tu solo me tratas como un juguete

- Lo dices como si alguien te tratara mejor, ¿no es cierto? – dijo alzando poco a poco su voz

- Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, si, hay alguien que me trata mejor, que me respeta y me cuida

- Así, ¿y quien es? – Hermione se quedo callada, se le había ido la lengua, pero no estaba muy segura si decirle que era Harry con quien ella estaba

- Es alguien que tu conoces – fue lo que se atrevió a decir –

- Así, pues ¿dime quien es? – dijo tomándola de los hombros

- Es – respiro profundamente – es… Ha.. Harry – Ron palideció, parecía una hoja de papel, y empezó a temblar, Hermione temió lo peor.

- No… puede… ser… el no… me haría esto…

- Ron, si es el, el si me trata como a una persona, el si me ama

- No – sin darse cuenta la había soltado

Hermione, ve con asombro a su amigo mientras el miedo la invade, sentía como caía pero a una velocidad lenta, en eso sintió, la madera golpear su cabeza y cuerpo, lo ultimo que ve es la cara de horror y de culpa de Ron antes de perder la conciencia…

Lo dejo aquí o sigo XP, XP

Hermione cae por las escaleras y cuando llega al piso cae boca arriba y un hilo de sangre sale por su cabeza, Ron al ver lo que hizo baja con rapidez y recoge a Hermione

- Hermione, reacciona por favor, reacciona, yo no quería, por favor despierta – decía el llorando, la tomo en brazos, y la llevo inmediatamente a San Mugo

- Por Favor, ayúdenme – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en el hospital

- ¿Qué paso, Ron?, ¿Por qué Hermione esta así? – pregunto Neville, que estaba de guardia

- Se cayo, por las escaleras, ayúdala por favor – grito desesperado, aunque el fuera medí mago, no era capaz ni siquiera de ayudar a Hermione en ese momento, por lo asustado que estaba por ella, paso una hora, aproximadamente, cuando volvió Neville

- ¿Qué paso, como esta? – pregunto atropelladamente en cuanto lo vio

- ella esta bien, pero lamento decirte Ron, que perdió al niño

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron sin dar crédito a sus palabras

- si, lo lamento Ron – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y luego se fue, dejando a Ron confundido y perdido en sus pensamientos

- disculpe me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra Hermione Granger – escucho decir a una voz extremadamente conocida para el, al darse vuelta confirmo lo que acababa de oír, frente a la recepción estaba Harry Potter

- esta en la habitación 325, a mano derecha

- Gracias – al darse vuelta vio que frente a el estaba nada mas y nada menos que Ron

- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? – pregunto Ron tomándolo de los hombros

- vengo a ver a Hermione – dijo Harry soltándose de el

- pues sabes, ella no te necesita, sabes

- claro que me necesita

- no, ella necesita a la persona que siempre ha estado a su lado

- pues, no hay mejor persona que yo, entonces

- tu, solo eres un traidor – Harry palideció, se dio cuenta de que Ron ya lo sabia todo – si, Harry, Hermione ya me contó, que tu eres su amante

- si, lo soy, pero ella también me contó, que tu eras un cerdo apestoso, que le fusta golpearla

- Harry, ya te enteraste – dijo Neville, apareciendo de repente, los miro a ambos y dijo – que sucede aqu

- Nada – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Bueno Harry, no se si Ron ya te contó - los miro detenidamente – Hermione se encuentra bien y esta estable, pero lamento decirte que perdió al bebe

- ¿Qué?, no puede ser

- si, es una mala noticia, bueno dentro de un rato podrán entrara a verla – dijo alejándose nuevamente de allí, Harry seguía impactado por lo que dijo Neville, _"No puede ser, mi hijo esta muerto"_

- era tuyo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Ron mirándolo, Harry salio de sus pensamientos – tu, ¿lo sabias?

- Si – fue lo único que dijo – pero no entiendo, ¿que paso?, ¿por que lo perdió? – se preguntaba en voz baja

- Bueno, ella cayo por las escaleras – Harry lo miro detenidamente – estaba discutiendo con ella cuando cayo

- Tú no, habrás tenido nada que ver en esto, ¿verdad? – dijo peligrosamente, Ron no contesto, pero inmediatamente se puso a temblar, como si tuviera mucho miedo

- Solo te pregunto algo Ronald Weasley, ¿Por qué?

£¥§§¥£ 

Holas, yo otra vez, lamento el retrazo, pero tenia un bloqueo mental enorme. pero ya regrese, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. y dejen Reviews. los anteriores los contesto en el proximo capitulo, pues estoy algo apurada...

chau y cuidense


	6. Capitulo 6: DESCONOCIDO E INESPERADO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2: el personaje de Janet Granger, si me pertenece y por su puesto la historia también me pertenece**

**Aclaración: este capitulo esta escrito por 3 personas: Humberto, Adriana y Andrea (entiéndase YO). Vaya inspiración el de la lechuza!!! (Para mas información leer el capitulo que dice: "Atención Lectores")**

£¥§§¥£

**Capitulo 6**

**Desconocido e Inesperado **

¿Por qué? – le dijo Harry con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla

yo, yo no quería, no se que paso, discutí con ella, y perdí el control – decía Ron nerviosamente sin mirar a Harry

¿sabes algo?, te desconozco, no eres el de antes, haz cambiado para mal; te emborrachas, haz bajado tu rendimiento como medimago, te vas de bonche cada vez que puedes, y lo peor también golpeas a Hermione

Harry es que, no se, algo me impulsa a hacer esas cosas, pierdo el control y luego me arrepiento...

Con eso no logras nada, bueno si lo haces, alejar a tus seres queridos

Dio media vuelta y busco la habitación de Hermione. Entro con cuidado, y la vio acostada en la cama, estaba muy pálida, pero dormida. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano su mano derecha y bajo su cabeza hasta quedar tapado con sus brazos y parte del cuerpo de Hermione, y sin querer empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus (lindos, bellos, hermosos, tiernos, espectaculares... disculpen no pude contenerme) ojos esmeralda. De repente sintió que le apretaban la mano, levanto la cara y vio a Hermione que le sonreía, pero su cara cambio cuando vio que el esta llorando.

Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

No, no es nada, solo que tantas cosas, a veces me ponen triste – dijo el con una sonrisa triste, ella pareció recordar algo

Harry, ¿Dónde esta Ron? ¿ya lo viste?

Si, esta allá afuera, aún no puedo creer que te dejara caer por las escaleras

Yo tampoco lo se, pero solo espero que mi bebe este bien – Harry, se quedo paralizado y muy pálido

"no sabe lo del niño", "que le digo" – pens

Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Hermione, lo que pasa es que tu caída, trajo consecuencias

¿Qué consecuencias?

"Respiro profundamente" Hermione, el bebe, ... no so... sobrevivió a la caída – dijo casi sin aliento

No – a continuación se abrazaron muy fuerte y lloraron en silencio. Estaban tan concentrados en darse mutuo cariño, que no se percataron de que alguien entro y los observo unos instantes, sonriendo con satisfacción, luego cerro la puerta, Harry escucho cuando se cerro la puerta, y se separo de Hermione

¿Qué pasa?

Pensé que alguien cerraba – Hermione lo miro el entrecejo frunció – no olvídalo....

Esa noche Harry acompaño a Hermione en el hospital. A la mañana siguiente, abandonaron el hospital y fueron a casa de Janet, a decirle lo que sucedió. Ella solo tomo muy mal y quería matar a Ron, Harry la detuvo, aunque el mismo estaba considerando esa opción. Al mediodía se dirigieron a sus trabajos en el ministerio. Tenían demasiado trabajo atrasado, pero tenían que ponerse al día, ya que aún quedaban...

Oye Harry, estaba pensado, que, bueno, que será de la vida de...

De Ron – completo el. Estaban en la casa de Harry. Ya habían pasado tres meses del accidente en casa de Ron, y desde ese día, nadie sabia de el, ni siquiera su familia.

Bueno, es que, es raro que nadie sepa de el, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

Quizás lo que quiere es empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí – aunque el no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía

Tal vez...

Harry y Hermione habían decidido irse a vivir juntos, y de paso querían casarse, tal en tres o cuatro meses, ya que recientemente habían atrapado a Macnair, y a los Malfoy, padre e hijo; y los enviaron derechito a Azkaban. Aunque ellos parecían más bien estar esperando algo, algo que estaba a punto de pasar

¡Que día! - dijo Harry tirándose en el sof

¡ni que lo digas! – dio un largo suspiro – sabes, pensé que nunca iban a caer Los Malfoy y Macnair

si, pero ya vez ya cayeron, aunque no parecían muy asustados por ir a Azkaban, es más, diría que estaban casi contentos

debe ser que ya están chiflados

si eso debe ser - se levanto del sofá para acostarse

Hermione fue hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, pero de repente se sintió muy mareado, y se le venia el mundo, todo negro...

Harry ya se había sacado la camisa, cuando escucho que se partía algo en la cocina, salio corriendo para allá, al entrar encontró a Hermione tirada en el piso, inmediatamente la llevo al sof

_¡ENERVATE! _– en ese momento empezó a despertar, abrió la boca, pero giro hacia un lado y vomito

Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo el después de limpiar el desastre

No lo se, me siento muy mareada, de hecho – miro a Harry de soslayo – me siento como cuando estaba, embarazada –termino en casi un murmullo. En ese momento, Harry perdió el escaso color que le quedaba, y tenía la boca tan abierta, que un panal de abejas hubiera pasado con facilidad por allí.

Pero, pero ¿estas segura?

No lo se Harry, es posible, pero para estar seguros, mañana en la mañana me hago el examen y salimos de dudas

Pues entonces voy contigo – Hermione parecía dispuesta a replicar, pero al ver a Harry tan contento, depuse de tanto tiempo, accedió a que el fuera con ella

¡Felicitaciones! Van a ser padres – les decía el medico a la mañana siguiente. Hermione lo único que hizo fue ponerse a llorar en el pecho de Harry

Pero por que lloran – dijo muy desconcertado el medico

Es que la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo

Ahh, yo pensaba que era otra cosa

Esta vez, Harry y Hermione decidieron, tomarse unas vacaciones, para que Hermione pudiera estar en paz y tranquilidad para poder tener a su bebe...

Había un largo pasillo, con muy poca luz, parecía un calabozo sin fin, pero al final había algo muy brillante, era una persona, que irradiaba luz propia, cuando se iba acercando, se notaba que murmuraba algo muy bajito, pero parecía muy concentrado en decir aquello:

"_la paz y la calma de la segunda guerra, se acaba, pronto empezara la nueva batalla... el elegido tendrá un arma, que no tenia la ultima vez, pero el señor oscuro también, se acerca el día fina...l"_

£¥§§¥£

Si ya se lo que están pensando, me quieren matar, ya lo se, pues muchos de ustedes han enviado a mi correo, amenazas y demás. Bueno como ven técnicamente me usurparon el fic, en realidad lo que hicieron fue ayudarme ha realizar mis ideas sobre este, y bueno aquí lo tienen, y no se preocupen que los 3 últimos capítulos, (si acaban de leer bien), del fic ya están escritos, pero no crean que los voy a montar todos de una sola vez, así que monto uno por semana, y así sigo con la costumbre de recibir cartas bombas en el **correo y los reviews...**

Nos vemos...

Atte.

Andrea, Andriana y mi gran colaborador Humberto...


End file.
